Story of my Life – by A. Yeerk
by Sithel
Summary: This is an ancient story I started way back in 1998 and am just now posting. Since I am/was a fan of the Yeerks, this was my story from a one of their POV. Remember, this is an old old story (set back around books 20ith I think)


My name is Alice, or at least my host's name is Alice. I can't tell you her last name or else they will come for me. Who you ask, the Andalite bandits will. They hunt us down and kill us, but we aren't afraid. Yeerks are afraid of nothing. Besides, I had bigger things to think about then Andalites. Finishing a report was one of them. Not a simple school report that Alice is assigned every now and then that only take a moment to do, no it was a report that I needed for The Sharing that night. I spared a glance over to the clock on the side of Alice's desk. No, not Alice's desk but my desk. I had to start to think like that. All that was one my host's was now mine. Focusing, I realized that it was 4 o'clock. That left me with only two hours to finish my report. I concentrated on the simple computer and keyboard before me, thankful that I had human hands over some other species. The keyboard would have been extremely hard to operate with less or more fingers with out enough dexterity.   
  
I had spent weeks planing my next move to rise in power. My last move had got me this human controller. This time I excepted to be moved up quite a ways. My plan was brilliant, fail safe, and original. I, Kelish six-three-two, knew how to play the game of Power, and I could win. I knew how to pray on my peer's ignorance, their own bloated egos and airs of importance. I continued to type.   
  
I finished of my plan, and saw that I had five more minutes. As I printed out the whole thing, I rushed to get ready. Lack of promptness was greatly frowned upon at The Sharing. I snatched up the papers and went into the garage. Hopping on the old beat-up bike that belonged to my host, I sighed regretfully. I wished I had been given a host old enough to drive a car. Though primitive, they were better than bikes.   
  
It took me about seven minutes to get to the park were The Sharing was hosting games and a BBQ for all Sharing members. I parked my bike and walked up the hill. I could see Mr. Chapman frowning at me as I smiled at a non-controller member. I sought out Kate and found her eating a hamburger. We Yeerks were encouraged to pick out a specific non-controller and help them along faster to totally and completely trust The Sharing. My specific host was voluntary. Coming from a divorced father who worked too much, she was eager to trust us.   
  
"Yo!" I said as I approached. "Wuz up?" I smiled and grabbed a cookie from one of the plates. I really disliked using the slang that was popular among the human youths.   
  
"Hi Alice!" she said eagerly around a mouthful of hamburger. "Do you want to enter the wheelbarrow contest with me?"   
  
"I'd love to!" I said with forced happiness. I really couldn't stand the stupid games these humans found so amusing.   
  
After having to put up with the pitiful games for about two hours, I couldn't wait for an excuse to leave. I complained of having to use the restroom and slipped off, leaving Kate, who looked quite put out. Before I could reach my destination, Mr. Chapman intercepted me. He had a smile upon his face as he put a large hand on my shoulder. "Alice, I'm glad to see you made it." He said, "At first I didn't think you would show up. That would be such a shame though, would it?" He asked, emphasizing his point by tightening his grip on my shoulder.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Chapman, you know I would never miss a meeting." I forced out of clenched teeth.   
  
"That is nice to know, Alice" he released his grip of my shoulder. "Where is the report?" he asked, lowering his voice so not to draw attention to us.   
  
"Right here, sir." I said in a more submissive tone then I intended. Being placed in a child's body did not keep me from being ordered my share of work. Drawing out a thick folder I handed it to him. Inside were a list and background report of all the potential and useful hosts located in the surrounding area. Any hopes or fears of him opening it up and figuring out what I planed were unfounded as he slipped it into his coat and started to turn. "There will be an advanced members meeting in fifteens minutes, be there." He said over his shoulder and walked away.   
  
I shivered and turned back to the campfire I had just left. I felt a sudden need to be near those who I knew I had control over. Mr. Chapman was one of the first human-controllers to be taken on earth and had risen in power very rapidly. He was a formable foe and was not one to be under estimated. When I got there Kate smiled and jumped up to stand near me. I smiled inwardly. She was coming along very fast, and soon would be Yeerk material. Tugging at my wrist she pulled me over to the fire and we sat and made small talk till it was time for me to attend the meeting.   
  
I got up and bit Kate farewell for the night and went to the designated area. The others were slowly approaching, trying not to appear as if in a hurry but definitely not wanting to be late. A human-controller I only knew as Tom came and sat next to me. I shifted my weight and felt uncomfortable. Temrash one-one-four had once owned that body. He was a Yeerk with a brilliant plan that had some how backfired terribly. Not only had the plan mess up, but he had somehow disappeared during an Andalite attack. Having this particular host sit next to me seemed to be a bad omen, if one believed in such things.   
  
As the last human-controllers quickly sat, Mr. Chapman cleared his throat. He went through the usual motions for a meeting to commence. As he droned on about how we were so close to our goal I let my mind wander. Visser Three had been in town for quite some time when he had to be called away for some sort of Visser thing, allowing me to be able to continue with my plan. Having him be out of town was an importune part of it. Though Visser Three was and inspiration to all Yeerk kind, and though I admired him greatly, his bold plans would have clashed with my own.   
  
Chapman continued on, handing out the Pool schedule. I winced as I saw that I was not scheduled for anytime soon. He had me down for Monday, 12 o'clock. Right in the middle of my school time. Sighing, and shaking my head I looked to see whom I was with. I scanned the named to see if I knew anyone, and more particularly, who I knew to be gullible. Several names in particular caught my attention, but one really stood out from the rest. Lisophen nine-seven-nine, was a foolish person who had only advanced in rank because all of his betters had died from mistakes made by him. I figured he was the best bet for my pawn. I looked around the campfire and spotted him. In a host close to my age, he was talking to one of his companions. I considered approaching, but I though better of it. Now was not the time to discuss important matters. Too many prying ears and Mr. Chapman was still watching me. A very perceptible fellow, I though, and if he turns out to be too much of a problem I will have to get rid of him.   
  
The meeting dwindled down to an end. The members slowly started to disperse, I being one of the first to leave. I would have to find out a way to corner Lisophen later and present my idea. Perhaps I could invite him over to my house for dinner.   
  
I was displeased to find that Kate had waited up for me and was eager with questions of what we discussed. I had to get a hold onto my annoyance before I turned to her and forced a smile onto my face.   
  
"So you'll be there, right?" she asked, hopefully.   
  
"Of course I will! How could I possible miss your party? Kate," I said, taking a solemn tone and placing my right hand on her shoulder. "I am only your best friend in the world. Why would I not come?" Relieved that she knew I would attend her birthday party, I was finaly able to get her to go home.   
  
Biking home at a much slower pace, I observed the beauty around me. I loved just sitting and staring at the sky sometimes, for only the simple act of seeing. Stuck in a Ged host for more then half my life, moving to a human host hand been like seeing for the first time. Quietly I slipped my bike into its normal resting place and slipped into my room through the window.   



End file.
